


and it's peaceful in the deep

by TheCarrot



Series: 2020 Covid Smut Files [7]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Cuddling, Finn is the best boyfriend, Fluff, M/M, Showers, Tired Poe Dameron, graphic depictions of love, shameless self indulgence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:08:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26978584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCarrot/pseuds/TheCarrot
Summary: Poe barely has the energy to keep his eyes open as Finn leads him back to their quarters by the hand. He’s thankful for it, for that guiding touch that’s so strong and so gentle at the same time and Poe longs to be awake enough to feel it all over him.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Finn
Series: 2020 Covid Smut Files [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1683301
Comments: 10
Kudos: 66





	and it's peaceful in the deep

**Author's Note:**

> So instead of working on the fic I'm writing for Agrippaspoleto, or the fic I'm writing for Mssrj... I wrote this? 
> 
> *cheers*
> 
> Somebody kick me in the ass so I'll work faster!

Poe barely has the energy to keep his eyes open as Finn leads him back to their quarters by the hand. He’s thankful for it, for that guiding touch that’s so strong and so gentle at the same time and Poe longs to be awake enough to feel it all over him.

But he’s not.

Finn is quick, as he presses Poe up against the door that closes behind them, blocking them off from the outside world, pressing kiss after kiss to the stubble along Poe’s jaw. 

He does his best to reciprocate, but Poe’s arms are like weights, heavy as they cling to the sweater on Finns shoulders, bones aching as Poe locks his knees to keep himself upright.

As if sensing the hesitance, Finn draws back and with more of a smile that Poe would have expected at his lack of energetic response. 

“Bed? Or shower?” Finn asks, words whisper soft against the skin of his cheek.

And Poe groans, low and vibrant at the thought of either and is already gasping out an answer before Finn can even pull away. “S-shower, please...” Stale sweat clings to his skin, makes his flight suit stick to him in places Poe doesn’t want it to, stuck in the bend of his elbow, in the curve of his back and against the slant of his neck. Recycled air and fear sweat makes for a potent combination and Poe just wants to be rid of it, more than he wants to be passed out in Finn’s arms. Loves the man too much to subject him to a post week long mission stink.

“Lies, don’t mind the way you smell,” Finn laughs quietly, and Poe’s sure it’s all of Finn’s strength that practically picks him up and leads him towards the private refresher offered by their quarters. Poe ardently wishes he was awake enough to enjoy the way Finn moves him so easily. 

Instead, Poe just kind of closes his eyes and groans, opens them again when he feels himself being sat down- the lid of the toilet more unforgiving beneath him than the seat of his cockpit- even as Finn kneels down before him and Poe just wants to slip forward into his lovers arms and not move. Even if that happens to be on his refresher floor.

“Come on babe, don’t quit on me just yet.” 

Po makes a querulous noise in the back of his throat, his heavy eyes sliding back up to glance over at Finn who is grinning back at him. It takes a few moments but Poe’s brain finally parses out Finn's words. “W-wah?”

Finn shakes his head and his fingers toy with the zip to the front of Poe’s flight suit, waiting for the older man's nod before tugging it down. “You heard me.”

Poe did, is pretty sure he did anyways. _Babe._ He feels a small curl of warmth pool inside of him because he heard that word, a word Finn has never used before and Poe knows he’s not too tired to imagine it. Wonders if he's going to be lucky enough to hear it again. 

Finally Finn manages to get Poe’s dusty, orange flight suit pulled down to his waist, tugs off the sweat stained grey t-shirt underneath and Finn can’t help the small noise he makes at the sight of the dark purple bruises painting their way over Poe’s chest and up his shoulders. “Poe.”

Brown eyes glance over at Finn's lovely face, gods he could look at that all day, before peering down to where Finn is staring and Poe is too tired to even feel the ache there. “Sorry... got some g’s...” He mutters.

The sigh Finn lets out is heavy, but worst of all its understanding and Poe feels a well of guilt hit him out of nowhere. It’s cast aside however as Finn leans forward and presses soft lips to Poe’s hairline. “Okay, okay, just sit here for a second for me, okay?”

Poe couldn’t even think of doing anything else. He lets his eyes close as he tilts to lean against the cabinet holding the sink and it’s all he can do not to fall asleep where he sits. Is awfully tempted as he hears the water of the refresher turn on, isn’t long until he feels a small shroud of moisture start to cling to him and Poe pushes himself to wake up a little bit more as the realization hits him. 

That’s a warm shower.

That’s a warm shower with Finn.

Finn is just stepping out of his pants when he feels Poe’s eyes land on him and all he can do is shake his head. His boyfriend is so dead tired that he doesn’t even get the customary whistle that Poe likes to make when Finn takes his shirt off in his presence. Carefully he sets his clothes on top of one another on the sink and then leans back down in front of Poe. The steam from the hot water is already fogging up the mirror, and is already making Poe’s wayward curls stray from his greasy flat helmet hair. It takes almost no effort for Finn to drag his lover to his feet, and Poe feels himself waver but catches himself, callused hands against muscled shoulders and Poe wants to bury his face into the crook of Finn’s neck, does so actually as Finn helps him step out of the legs of his flight suit.

He wonders when he lost his boots, wonders when Finn managed to get them off without him realizing. 

The water, when Finn pulls him under the spray is like walking into a sun beam. There’s no chill to it and yet it’s so hot to be unable to stand in it and Finn is oh so careful not to let go of him as he steers Poe directly under the spray. 

Whatever tension had been left in him, Poe thinks the gentle beat of water cascading down on his back manages to draw the last of it away. Finn holds tight to his waist as Poe tips his head back, days old sweat, grease and grime finally sliding away and Poe can’t help the groan low in his throat as his hair soaks completely through, sliding away from where it’s plastered against his scalp. 

It feels heavenly. Feels even better when deft fingers start massaging the tangled locks. The scent of his shampoo hits the pilot and Poe’s already done wondering how Finn is moving without jarring him. His brain is too tired to keep up with the younger man's actions. Instead Poe drops his head against the beautiful dark skin of Finn’s shoulder, smooth and still somehow dry and the pilot makes another low sound deep in his throat as Finn starts to work the shampoo into a lather. 

“You’re going to get soap in your eyes.” Finn warns when Poe doesn’t move to lift his head. 

“Dontcare.”

Finn hums under his breath, barely heard above the patter of water around them and Poe just soaks in the feel of deft fingers in his hair that occasionally rub comforting circles along his spine. 

It feels like an eternity to Poe, an eternity he gets to keep his eyes shut, gets to be warm, far from the cold dead air of space; gets to turn himself off. 

As much as he’d like Finn to do the opposite. But it’s only a matter of minutes until his hair is clean, conditioned curls splayed out along the curve of his lovers shoulder where his head is resting. Poe gathers the barest scrap of coherency left to him and lets his hands slip downwards, an easy task frankly where he no longer has to fight to hold them up, and tightens his grip on the soft roundness suddenly beneath his palms. 

“You’re two seconds away from falling over, do you really think grabbing my ass is a safe thing to do?” 

“Yessum.” 

Finn sighs and rolls his eyes. He drops the washcloth in his hand to the edge of the tub and turns the water off with his elbow. “Alright, that’s it, you’re clean enough.” He ignores the low sound of dissent coming from the pilot in his arms and a swell of affection surges up inside of him. Leave it to Poe to make it hard to be annoyed by his antics.

He grabs the largest towel they have, coincidentally also the fluffiest, and drapes it over Poe’s head. Finn thinks he hears a muffled ‘soft’ from underneath it, but isn’t sure as he guides his wayward pilot back towards the main part of their quarters. 

The room is warm, and Finn makes a mental note to thank BB-8, who is now powered down and charging in its corner, in the morning for turning up the temperature controls. The sheets are crisp and the pillows sitting against the headboard, nowhere near where they’ll end up by the morning and Finn carefully helps Poe down onto the mattress. 

It’s more of a collapse than anything, even with Finn’s strength holding onto him and Poe grins at the softness suddenly underneath him. Almost positive the mattress of undisclosed age has never felt this good to any of it’s occupants. 

“Bed…” Poe grins up at his lover as the towel rubs away the droplets still clinging to him. He knows retrospectively it’s Finn drying him off, but Poe can’t tear his eyes away from the little furrow between those wonderful dark eyes he’s come to adore so much. It’s staggering, the heat and comfort he finds in arms that were raised to break men like him. 

He supposes they did their job after all.

“Bed.” Poe insists, pushing the towel away and tugging on Finn’s hand that lands warm on his thigh. “Com`on.” 

Finn chuckles under his breath but nods, tips his lover over with a small push and gives himself a cursory dry off as Poe flails around in a mild attempt to get the right way on the bed. It’s almost amusing, Finn thinks, when Poe gets like this. Amusing and worrying, adorable and scary. He’s never seen anyone push themselves like he does Poe, even if his pilot always shoots back with an encompassing wave to Finn’s own self. Like that means anything to Finn.

A moment of adjusting is all it takes for Finn to tuck himself along Poe’s side and reach around flush bronzed skin to grab the blanket, wrapping it over them and the noise of contentment Poe makes feels like the best thing in the world. A sigh of relief that’s all love and brightness, brought together in an exhale. Finn tightens his hold, slips an arm between Poe’s head and the pillow to hold the pilot that much closer. 

‘M`hairsgonna be`a mess…” Poe mutters, already most of the way asleep.

Finn lets said damp curls slip from between his fingers as he feels Poe’s breath even out against the skin of his chest. Warm air ghosting against him and Finn takes the first, worry-free, deep breath he’s allowed himself all week. Poe is safe in his arms and the galaxy at large is a little safer. 

It’s all Finn wants at the end of the day and he closes his eyes, lips a soft press against the arch of Poe’s eyebrow and slowly, so slowly it feels like he’s sinking, Finn matches his breathing to Poe’s and slips into a dreamless sleep.


End file.
